The present invention relates to the collection and discharge of exhaust gases from motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exhaust recovery system for a building which delivers exhaust gases from motor vehicles operating therein to a discharge point outside of the building.
Exhaust gases from a vehicle operating within a closed environment, such as a building, needs to be removed in order to minimize injury to occupants from exposure to the exhaust gases, and particularly to occupants that work, live, or spend considerable time within the closed environment. In particular, removal of exhaust gases is critical for a fire station because the exhaust gases from operating vehicles, such as fire trucks, would be prevalent where the firemen work and sleep if not vented.
When responding to an emergency, the fire truck engine is started and exhaust gases are discharged into the fire station. Exhaust gases continue to be discharged into the fire station until the fire truck has driven out of the fire station. To reduce the discharge of exhaust gases into the fire station, an exhaust hose that is vented to the outside of the fire station could be manually connected to the fire truck's exhaust pipe prior to starting the fire truck. After the fire truck has exited the fire station, the exhaust hose may then be manually disconnected so that the fire truck may continue to the emergency. However, because of the inherent urgency of responding to emergencies it is undesirable to stop the fire truck after leaving the fire station to disconnect the exhaust hose from the fire truck's exhaust pipe. Further, when parking the fire truck within the fire station, the fire truck discharges exhaust gases into the fire station. Likewise, the exhaust hose should be connected to the exhaust pipe prior to parking the fire truck in the fire station.
Melville, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,054 disclose a vented exhaust extraction rail assembly that includes a stationary top rail with an exhaust spout that slides along the rail. A flexible hose is interconnected between the exhaust spout and the exhaust pipe of a vehicle. Exhaust gases from the vehicle are vented through the flexible hose and rail assembly to the exterior of the building. The exhaust system is oriented in a direction suitable to compensate for variable alignment of parallel parked vehicles. The exhaust system does not permit a vehicle to travel a significant distance in a transverse direction to the rail (toward the door) before the flexible hose is fully extended and thereby detaching the hose from the exhaust pipe. The inability of the vehicle to travel a significant distance prior to disconnection of the hose from the exhaust pipe may result in exhaust discharging into the building. Further, Melville suspends the flexible hose from the top rail at spaced-apart locations which results in looped portions of suspended hose which impedes the movement of workers within the building. In other words, the hose's suspended looped portion creates a work hazard to workers in the vicinity.
Nordin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,017, discloses an extendable hose connected to the exhaust pipe of a vehicle in such a way that the exhaust fumes from the vehicle are carried away via the hose. The hose is supported by an overhead runway at spaced-apart locations with trolleys that are moveable along the runway. However, when the hose is not fully extended, portions of the hose droop down between adjacent trolleys obstructing worker's movement in the area. Further, the Nordin system is expensive, in part because of the length of hose required, and the suspended flexible hose tends to wear out after repeated use.
Roberts-Gordon, Inc. of Buffalo, N.Y. markets an exhaust system, sold under the trademark TYKRON, that includes an exterior vent connected to an elevated stationary ball joint. A flexible hose is interconnected between the exhaust pipe of a vehicle, such as a fire truck, and the ball joint. To permit the vehicle to drive out of the building prior to the hose disconnecting from the vehicle, a series of spaced-apart saddles support the hose from an upper rail assembly. The upper rail assembly is aligned in the direction of vehicle travel as it enters and exits the building. As the vehicle drives out of the building, tension is exerted by the exhaust pipe on the hose to pull the trolleys along the upper rail, thereby extending the hose. When the hose is taut, the tension exerted automatically disconnects the hose from the exhaust pipe. Prior to extension, the loops of unextended hose hanging down obstruct workers movement creating a safety hazard. Additionally, the long length of hose with its spring-like character, generates a significant recoil of the hose into the building after detaching from the vehicle. The recoil results in damage to objects and injury to people in the vicinity. Furthermore, the ball joint, long hose, and railing system are expensive.
Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,751, incorporated by reference herein, discloses an exhaust recovery system to vent exhaust from an exhaust pipe of a vehicle within a building. A coupling is detachably connectable to the exhaust pipe of the vehicle. An elongate flexible hose is connected between the coupling and a telescoping assembly. The telescoping assembly includes a plurality of tubular members slidably engaged with one another. As the vehicle is moved away from the telescoping assembly it causes the tubular members to slide with respect to one another permitting the vehicle to exit the building which exhaust from the vehicle passes through the hose and the telescoping assembly. The connection between the exhaust pipe and the TYKRON SPRING BOOT coupling sold by Roberts-Gordon, Inc. includes an interior spring therein which is fixedly secured to the exhaust pipe. Unfortunately, the flexible hose tends to significantly stretch before detaching which results in significant recoil of the flexible hose and coupling attached thereto, which could result in damage to objects and injury to people in the vicinity. Further, the coupling has a tendency to periodically "stick" prior to detaching resulting in an even more violent recoil.
What is desired, therefore, is an exhaust recovery system that minimizes the recoil of the flexible hose while simultaneously venting a significant percentage of the vehicle's exhaust.